Family Shots
by QueenofDiamondss
Summary: The title was originally "My family takes pot shots at me" but it was a little long. It's aboust Tsuna's children and their life. I left out their mother on purpose. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.


Yoko Sawada sat up in bed, blearily rubbing her eyes. In the next room, she could hear her twin, Yumi, talking in her sleep.

"But that cookie's not chocolate!" Her twin whined, followed by a snore that put blenders to shame.

Yoko chuckled and made her way to the bathroom. Over a trapdoor, through the laser alarms and past a lightly-sleeping Reborn. How else did one get to use the toliet? Being the eldest (by thirty seconds) she was the most likely to be the eleventh boss of the Vongola, and so she was being trained by Reborn. Her sister usually sleepwalked to the bathroom and missed every obstacle Yoko had to go through just to take a piss!

This night, however, she missed a small tripwire in the doorway, she could have swore wasn't there when they went to bed. A hail of bullets came through the door at Yoko so fast, she hardly had time to duck back around the corner.  
_'Reborn!' _She screamed silently, trying to calm down and get into the bathroom. After breaking the wire and finishing her business, she went to return to her room.

Over the guard dogs, around the already sprung trapdoor, and through a small mine field. She swore Reborn was making things far more complicated when she wasn't looking. The most annoying part of it was that her father didn't do anything to stop it. He would tell the baby assassin to cut back but lacked the guts to acctually enforce it.

In the room on the other side of hers, Yoko heard her baby brother, Giotto, wake up and start crying. Ghosting inside, she picked him up and rocked him steadily. "Hush, little one. Everything's alright. In your world anyway." She murmured to him, moving to sit with him on the window sill.

Giotto soon stopped crying, but didn't sleep. He just looked at him with those calm golden-brown eyes he got from their father. Yoko, on the other hand, got her long brown hair from their father, and had orange eyes.

She was told she looked more like her mother, but had nothing to confirm it. Her mother lived back at the Vongola Headquarters in Italy and they hadn't seen each other since Yoko and Yuri were ten and Giotto had been born.

Yoko knew she shouldn't be mad at her mother. After all, Mom was the only link Dad had to the Italian group since Reborn came to train her. If he didn't have someone he trusted there, the mafia family would start to divide itself in two.

Of course, that didn't stop their personal family from falling apart. Somedays, Yoko forgot she even had a mother. She simply had a sister, a father, a baby brother, and a crazy uncle who took pot-shots at her to keep her in shape. Not the worst life in the world.

Now that Giotto was asleep, Yoko put him back in his crib and left the room with a soft, "Night Gio-kun." and went back to her own room.

It was a simple room with simple furniture. A desk with some papers and books on it almost covering her computer, a bookcase that was only half full, and a small bed with an oversized duvet and four different pillows. Taped to her headboard were pictures of herself, her twin, and many of her friends, who were also her father's Guardians.

Her favorite, and the one most often in the pictures with her, was probably Yamamoto. He was always up even when the rest of the world was down about something. The only times she ever saw him unhappy was when he was serious. Which was kind of scary because it didn't happen often and it was totally unlike his usual self.

Her next favorite was Gokudera, because he was so attached to her family that unless her father was at the dinner table on a rare occasion, she never saw one without the other being nearby. And he always made an effort to be nice around her, even if he was pissy for the rest of the day.

Smiling at these photos, Yoko reflected _'Life's not so bad. Mom might be far away, but with my family, life never seems empty.'_ And if there was one sad moment, it never lasted very long.

"Hibari-kun stole my cookie, Dad!" Yuri whined from the next room, still dreaming her night away. Realizing how tired she was, Yoko smiled softly and laid down, alseep in minutes. Outside her window, Reborn looked in, silently pleased. "Sleep well, young Vongola."


End file.
